I'm Sorry
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Megaman Axess. MAJOR spoilers inside. Chaud reminisces about how he lost his navi to the dark side.


I'm Sorry

Starter A/N: Hey everyone. I decided to write this one shot after watching the Axess episode "Nebula's Secret base." If you like spoilers, but haven't seen the episode, please read on, but if you haven't seen the episode and don't care for spoilers, I advise stopping at this very point. For those of you who like spoilers, I hope you like it, but if not, I'll live. It maybe a tear jerker to some, so be ready. Now on with the one shot.

Disclaimer: It's always the same so no need in me saying anything.

Sitting behind the desk, in his office in Blaze Quest, Chaud continues staring at his PET's screen in a zombie like state as the memories of earlier that day, continues playing over and over in his mind. He can't think about anything else, other then how he lost his navi to the dark side. After hours of staring at his PET, Chaud sets it down on the desk, towards the front. Releasing a heavy sigh, Chaud leans back in his chair and stares up at the ceiling. After a second of staring at the ceiling, Chaud turns his attention back to The PET.

"Protoman, I am so sorry." Chaud speaks. "I am so sorry for giving you that dark chip."

Now lowering his head towards the desk, Chaud releases another sigh.

"It was the only way to save Lan, Anetta, and myself from Dr. Regal's tanker's explosion and stop Shademan, but it was still foolish of me to give that to you."

Chaud's mind, then, begins playing back the scene, when the dark chip started to affect Protoman.

_Flashback_

The dark chip is absorbed into Protoman, as Megaman gets to his feet, from taking a fall from Shademan's attack.

"Protoman, are you ok?" Megaman inquires, as he begins approaching Protoman.

"Don't get too close." Protoman warns Megaman, now grabbing his head. Just as Megaman steps back, Protoman falls to his knees, still holding his head with his left hand, while the cyber sword is still on his right hand. Just as the darkness from the dark chip begins taking over, Protoman and Megaman's chest symbols begin glowing. Now falling completely to the cyber floor, Protoman grabs his chest and clutches his symbol.

"Megaman, here, take this." Protoman chokes out, now throwing a glowing ball of light Megaman's direction. The ball of light reaches Megaman and completely covers him. Under the ball of light, Megaman's normal style, changes to the Proto-soul double soul. After the light disappears, Megaman is revealed to be in the Proto-soul style change.

Now feeling completely rendered to the darkness, Protoman screams out in agony as the dark chip's powers completely takes over his systems. From that moment on, the darkness completely swallows Protoman.

_End of flashback_

"I know I betrayed you and that's something I'll never be able to forgive myself for."

Picking up the PET again, Chaud begins staring at the screen once more.

"When you were given to me as a child, I made a pact to always be there for you, no matter what and never do anything to harm you, but now, I broke that pact and went against everything I promised you."

Making his grip tighter around the PET, Chaud can feel tears surfacing, but is fighting hard to keep them back.

"You were my best friend, and now thanks to me, you're my enemy. I broke the pact that not only destroyed our bond, but our friendship and most of all, my trust."

Not fighting the tears anymore, a few tears run down Chaud's cheeks, which are also hitting the PET's screen.

"Despite the darkness that now lives within you, I know the best friend I had since I was a child, still lives within you and I'll stop at nothing until I find him."

Freeing his tight grip on his PET a bit and releasing his left hand from it, Chaud wipes away what tears did surface, with that hand.

"I don't exactly know how or when, but believe me when I say, I will get my best friend back."

Placing the PET back down on the desk, Chaud swivels the chair around and is now facing the window that looks out over Dentech City.

"Whatever it takes, I will have my best friend back."

A/N: Ok people, like I said, after watching that axess episode, I had to write this and I apologize if I didn't exactly get every scene correct leading to the dark chip's corruption. I did get a bit teary eyed just writing this, but you were warned that it maybe a tear jerker. If you like this, please review, if you don't like it, then please don't flame. If nothing else, Please review.

Review Please!


End file.
